Last Chance
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Tracey wants what should be hers, but being passed over and ignored she was finding it hard to do. She went out and interrupted Aries. Now not only does she have her rematch on her hands but Austin's chance at the match he wants. With doing that one thing sparked something she thought she lost. She was tired of the way things were with her on and off again boyfriend as well.


I told myself I wouldn't keeping running back to him. But here I was in search of him. Everything would go smooth for so long. Then we fight and break up and days later it's me looking for him. I was sick of this. It never changed. I was ready for a change.

"Don't tell me you are running back to him?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"My life doesn't concern you. So fuck off." I didn't look at him and kept on my way.

"He's with Brooke right now. It seems he's done with you. You gonna run off and cry?" No I was done crying over him. I turned around looking at the man before me.

"No I have no more tears for him. I'm done. That's what I'm going to do. Why the hell do you care?" I snapped.

"Because I took you in when you had no where else to go. Or maybe it's because I'm your older brother. The one that told you that Joey was no good for you." My older brother is the very annoying Bobby Roode. Not by choice either. I was dating the sleaze ball himself Joey Ryan.

"I get it Bobby but it's my life, my mistakes. The ones I need to learn from. Now if you would excuse me I have a match to get ready for. Oh wait, I haven't been used in months now." I rolled my eyes at everything turning to walk off.

"Make them use you. Make them." Roode yelled after me. I let it go walking into catering seeing Michael sitting there. I sat down by him. I was quick to become friends with him. I don't think I could stomach him long enough to date him. But he was an awesome friend.

"If I bought you some butterscotch candy would you strip for me?" I was being serious here. Ever since I found out about him telling a reality TV producer he was a stripper named Sergio Butterscotch I couldn't help myself. He adjusted his hat.

"Maybe in private later only if you tell me what's wrong Trace." I shot him a look. "Things with Joey again?" I nodded. It always was him.

"Yea another fight, another break up. The last one though. I'm sick of his shit. He only starts the fights so he can end it and sleep with who ever he wants. I'm sick of it. Because of him I let my job suffer. I need to get back on top." I run a hand through my long auburn hair.

"Go out there now." He said pointing to the screen. I looked seeing Dan out in the ring.

"Why?" I asked confused looking at him. It didn't make sense. Yea sure Dan was on top but that wouldn't do me any good or would it? A smirked crossed my lips.

"I believe you know what to do." Oh yes I did. I got up making my way to gorilla. I could hear Dan going on about Brooke and Mark being together. Dragonfly by Shaman's Harvest started and I walked out a mic in hand.

"Trinity I don't believe this has anything to do with you. Unless you two are having an affair." Dan held a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Aries." I snapped getting into the ring. "I want nothing to do with that." I directed to where Mark was standing. "Brooke can keep him."

"Nothing is going on between us. Trinity what do you want? We haven't seen you in months." Brooke asked.

"That's because I was cheated out of my rematch for the Knockout title. Then when I call or show up to talk to your ass"

"You will watch the way you to talk to her." Hogan butted in pointing at me.

"Hulk this has nothing to do with you." Dan was quick to stick up for me.

"As I was saying Brooke. I tried to get a hold of you whether it be on the phone or in person but you blew me off. You kept writing me off. Now isn't that some way to treat your talent? You can keep shagging Bully here just give me what belongs to me. My match against Tara for the Knockout title."

"Not gonna happen Trinity." I glared at Brooke ready to attack.

"Now that, that is taken care of, give me my match with this bully gone soft." Dan demanded with authority to his voice.

"Alright Aries. You want Bully, Bully wants you and Trinity here wants her shot at the knockout title. So tonight it will be Trinity vs Brooke." Hogan spoke. "Oh Trinity I hope for your sake you win the match. You win Dan gets his match against Bully on Sunday." I tried to hold the smirk on my face but I'm sure you could tell it fell some.

"Oh and if you happen to win you get your chance Trinity but if you lose then well Brooke gets the chance. Make it count." Brooke added in.

"Oh I would count on me bring the Knockout gold back where it belongs. And Austin will kick the bully right outta Bully Ray over there." I smirked dropping my mic walking up the ramp. I turned looking at the ring seeing that Dan had got out himself. I made my way to the back.

"What the hell was that Tracey?" I should mention that not only was I really good friends with Dan at one point but I had dated him too. We fought over something stupid and broke up. That was about two years ago and this is the first time we've had contact with each other.

"It was me getting what I wanted. You should know all about that one Dan." I licked my lips crossing my arms over my chest.

"And coming out there ruining my in ring segment was the only way?"

"Yes it was Dan. Do you think they would've done anything if I went out there alone and demanded I get my rematch? No they would write me off making me job out to someone else losing my chance. I'll show the world tonight I mean business. You'll get your match against Bully don't worry. Need anything else Dan or can I go and get ready for my match now?"

"So I know you don't screw me over tonight I will be in your corner."

"Aww the lovely Daniel in my corner. Why the hell would I screw you over? Doing that means I would screw myself over. It's you that screws people over not me." I replied pushing past him. I hated that man more and more. I walked into the Knockout's locker room ignoring everyone. I changed into my light blue skirt with dark blue spanks and my light blue glittery top with a white skull and bones on the left breast. I slipped my knee pads on lacing my boots up. I grabbed my elbow pads and walked out. I was friends with most of the knockouts had nothing against any of them except for Brooke but she wasn't in there. I didn't talk because seeing Dan put an even bigger damper on things. I headed to catering being stopped by Joey.

"Hey babe. I saw what you did out there." He lent down to kiss me. I moved his lips hitting my cheek. He looked at me funny.

"I'm tired of this shit Joey. I'm not your babe, I never will be again. Have fun taking care of Brooke tonight after I smash her face in." I snapped. I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

"We're not over Tracey. You're mine." He hissed in my ear. I gulped not wanting to think what he planned to do.

"You heard her Joey. She's done with your sleazy ass." I was quite surprised that Dan was here yet again helping me out.

"What's it to you?" He smirked. Gripping my arm harder. I wouldn't show I was in pain.

"She came running to me wanting a real man. Wanting to have everything you're not. She never stopped loving me." I'm sure my face was white. Was it that easy to see that I was still in love with Dan? That I loved him no matter what we went through. My light brown eyes locked onto his clear blue eyes. I couldn't read him. I wanted to know if he knew my true feelings or if he was just saying it. "Now let her go before I make you." Joey growled shoving me into Dan. He stalked off. I turned to look at Dan.

"How? Why?" I asked tears threating to spill out.

"I didn't. It was me helping you. I can't let him mess anything up for me." I rolled my eyes. The one chance he has to be honest with me and he blows it off using the match as his out.

"Typical." I muttered walking off. I walked out to the ring ready to kill my opponent for the night. Brooke was going to see what it felt like to cross me. Dan stood in my corner giving me encouragement when I needed it. The match was a short one going back and forth. I got the upper hand hitting a body slam followed up with a flying elbow. Taryn counted the 3 count. I smirked standing up. The title would be mine. I rolled out of the ring heading to the back. I got spun around finding Dan's lips on mine. He quickly pulled away walking off. I stood there confused watching his retreating form. What the fuck just happened?

I spent a few days at home replaying the kiss with Dan. I couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was starting to drive me crazy. I got to the arena for the PPV. Tonight I had to clear my mind and focus on the match at hand and win my Knockout title back. Nothing else mattered.

"Tracey can we talk?" I looked at Dan. I wanted answers from him but he wouldn't tell me anyways. Would he? I sighed nodding. I followed him to an empty place in the arena. "About the kiss Thursday."

"I get it Dan. It was the heat of the moment. You didn't mean it." I wanted him to mean it but things were different now. He didn't still love me. He was the one to jump at the chance to break up with me.

"No it wasn't a kiss in the heat of the moment. I did mean it. You don't understand. I regret letting you go. I always hoped you would come back to me, but you never did. The day I was going to man the fuck up and get you back I see you and Joey together happy. I couldn't ruin that. Through every break up I was hoping that you would see what we had and come back to me and not him." I chewed my lip not believing my ears here. Were they deceiving me?

"And you don't get it Dan. I wanted to run back to you every time but I didn't think you wanted me. You dump me. Why would come running to you? The only reason I came out to the ring Thursday was to get my title shot. It wasn't me running back to you." I've been waiting for this moment but now that it was here I didn't want it.

"Do you still love me?" I looked at the floor below me to his blue eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." He was quick to pull me to him our lips connecting. I relaxed into the kiss.

"This is me fighting for you. Late but I'm here." He whispered out resting his forehead against mine. I smiled resting my hands on his sides. "I'm all yours if you want me."

"Of course I want you Dan." We sealed it with a kiss. All I had to do now was win my title and everything would be right in the world again.

I stood at gorilla feeling nervous. But I loved it. My music went and I walked out to a mix of boos and cheers. It wasn't often you got two heel's going at it. But it was a one time thing. I waited in the ring for Tara to make her way out. Of course Jesse would be with her. I smiled slightly seeing Dan walk out. I smirked at Jesse daring him to try something during the match.

The bell rings and we lock up, going to the corner. We break and lock up again, going to the other corner and breaking again. Tara takes control and we trade holds. More back and forth until Tara arm drags me across the ring. I a get headlock take down on Tara. Tara with a headlock now as the back and forth continues. Tara with a shoulder block. Tara blocks hip tosses with a backslide for 2. We trade pin attempts now and I go to the floor to regroup. I look up to see that Tara has Taryn occupied and Jesse coming my way I back up bumping into Dan. I smirk getting back into the ring.

I get Tara with a pair of arm drags. Taryn separates us on the ropes. Tara slaps me to the mat. I tackle her and unload with right hands, I fire back with more offense. I hit a clothesline from the second rope. Tara blocks a move and elbows me in the back. Tara with a splash in the corner and a side slam for 2. Tara takes me to the top for a superplex for 2. Another pin attempt by Tara. I roll her up using the bottom rope. Taryn counts the 3 count. I jump up grabbing the title. I jump into Dan's embrace. He spins me around putting me down. I go to the top rope celebrating with the fans. The replay the end of the match. I smirk at Tara and leave the ring with Dan. We get to the back and I jump in Dan's arms. Everything was right again.

_A/N: Dan is Austin Aries, Mark is Bully Ray, Michael is Zema Ion. So the male stripper thing with Ion I swear to you I didn't make it up. He said so on an episode of Spin Cycle and if you look for Sergio Butterscotch on youtube you'll see what I'm talking about. I hope you guys liked this one._


End file.
